White TeeShirt
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Blaine has never seen Kurt shirtless. But that changes when Kurt assists Blaine one afternoon in building a treehouse for Blaine's little cousin. Takes place during Klaine's first summer. Klaine make out.


**While my friend and I were camping, we were listening to If I had a Million Dollars by the Barenaked Ladies. Don't get too excited, this fic is not based on the song. But in the song they say "We could build a tree fort in our yard, you could help it wouldn't be that hard." And I immediately thought OMG Klaine, treehouse, building, Kurt being sexy…. And it just came to me. So I got back to my campsite, grabbed paper and wrote this. For you Starkid fans, I have a little reference/joke in there. See if you can pick it up. This takes place during Klaine's first summer together (so in between Season 2 and Season 3)**

**I do not owneth Glee.**

* * *

I looked down at the large cardboard box waiting out on the lawn and sighed. I would never finish this alone. I pulled out my phone.

**Blaine**

Hey babe, it's my cousin's bday and I've been chosen to build a new treehouse in his backyard. Care to join me?

The response was immediate.

**Kurt**

Honey, you know I don't like getting my hands dirty.

I sighed disappointed. I racked my brains trying to find someone else who would be willing. Wes - no he was in the Philippines; David - visiting his brother in Canada; Nick - working... Nobody seemed to be available. This was going to be impossible.

**Kurt**

Be there in half an hour

* * *

By the time Kurt's car pulled into the driveway I had already gotten started. Most of the parts were assembled on the ground and I was nailing the last two boards together. I stopped my work and ran over to meet Kurt at his car. We met halfway and I pulled him to me, kissing him softly.

- "Hello to you too." Kurt said baffled when I pulled away. I smirked and took his hand, leading him towards the bottom of the tree, as I simultaneously explained to him his job. He nodded the entire time and asked no questions. I forgot sometimes that he worked with his Dad in the shop sometimes.

I turned back to my work, but not before I saw him pull his jacket off to reveal a very very very tight white tee shirt. Now, Kurt and I had made-out before but we still hadn't ventured into shirtless make-out sessions. And we had never gone swimming together, despite my constant pleas. So I had never seen Kurt shirtless. But this tee-shirt was leaving nothing to my imagination.

It hugged him in all the right places and if I looked very closely, the material was just light enough for me to see the faint outlines of his abbs. I caught myself staring and drooling. I quickly wiped away the drool but couldn't do anything about the staring. So I turned away to continue my work. But all I could see in my mind was Kurt and his god damned white tee-shirt.

* * *

After about three hours of endless work the outlines of a treehouse were starting to appear. Since it was about lunch, and it was getting really hot, I suggested a lunch break but Kurt claimed he wasn't hungry and neither was I so we continued working. The sun continued to shine though, and the heat was rapidly increasing. It got to the point where we were both sweating like crazy. I heard Kurt mutter in disdain and before I could process what was happening, he pulled his shirt over his head.

And that's when I lost it completely. Without even thinking, I strode forward to Kurt and, ignoring his raised eyebrows, grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him to me, crushing our lips together. Kurt was surprised at first but then moaned and deepened the kiss. My hands immediately went to touch his exposed chest. I pulled my lips away because we both needed air but didn't wait before attaching them to his neck. He took this opportunity to talk.

- "What - what are you doing?"

- "So hot." I said in a deep gravelly voice that wasn't mine. I reattached my lips to his. I vaguely felt Kurt reach for the bottom of my shirt to lift it up, and I nodded, allowing him too. My shirt was halfway off when I hear my aunt's voice from within the house.

* * *

Kurt and I both pulled away quickly, him pulling his shirt back on. Right on cue my aunt walked into the backyard, her dog following after.

- "Hey boys. I'm making sandwiches, do you want any?" I was still completely lost in Kurt and couldn't speak. Luckily Kurt covered for both of us.

- "That would be lovely Mrs. Freemont." he said.

- "Kurt sweetheart, I've already told you a million times to call me Tanya." she said shaking her head, before turning to go back into the house. She called her dog, "Common Toby." before disappearing inside the house, the dog after her. Kurt and I looked at each other briefly before we both turned away blushing.

* * *

Kurt and I sat, eating pizza, in the completed tree house. It was getting dark outside as it was already about eight-thirty. We finished the last slice and sat in comfortable silence, until Kurt spoke up.

- "Um so what was that earlier, you know, in the backyard?" shame washed over me.

- "Oh my God, Kurt, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I feel so stupid..."

- "No no no!" exclaimed Kurt. "Nothing like that. I actually really liked it." he said looking down embarrassed into his lap. My eyes widened.

- "Really?"

- "Um yeah couldn't you tell?" he exclaimed. "In fact," he said before getting on his knees and falling to all fours. And then he actually started crawling towards me. My mind went blank. "I wasn't done with you earlier." he growled before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me towards him.

He kissed me passionately and before I knew it, his tongue was in my mouth. I moaned and immediately went for the hem of his shirt. I pulled away slightly to ask his permission and he nodded frantically and lifted his hands over his head to help me. We reattached our lips and my hands found my way back to his chest and his found their way to my hair. Kurt was the only one who was allowed to touch my hair and vice versa. I pulled my body away to get my shirt over my head. I briefly caught Kurt gaping before I recaptured his lips. Kurt lay down and pulled me down on top of him. I straddled his hips and hovered over him so that I wouldn't crush him. Kurt shook his head and pulled me flush to him so that every part of us was touching. We continued for some time. I don't know how long it was before I rolled off of him and lay beside him, our hands intertwined.

I looked over at Kurt and took in his disheveled hair, his bare chest rising up and down with heavy breaths, his kiss swollen lips, and the multiple hickey's lining his neck. I probably looked the same if not worse. He turned to look at me and smiled. A beautiful, breathtaking, work of the angels smile.

- "I love you so much." I said. After the first time at the Lima Bean, I wouldn't hesitate to say it at least five times a day. But this one felt like so much more. "I love you so much that it hurts."

- "I love you more." whispered Kurt. And so we lay a little bit longer, not noticing the uncomfortable wood underneath us, or the fact that we both had a curfew in about twenty minutes. We just lay together and reveled in the fact that we were in love. And nothing was going to change that.


End file.
